Musical Marriage
by Mynxkat100
Summary: Ally works part time as a hostess in a bar or rather she did until a certain Mr Moon showed up and got her fired but the next time they meet Mr Moon has a life changing proposal for Ally. Will Ally accept and if so what will happen to her? Rated M for swearing and Mature scenes in later chapters.
1. Drinks and proposals

**Ally's POV**

Sighing I grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured it into the small glass of ice, grabbing the glass I fixed a smile on my face before turning round and heading to a nearby couch where a man in a suit sat.

"Here's your drink"

"Thanks baby girl" he replied, his eyes drifting towards the neck of my dress obviously not examining my music note necklace "why don't you sit down" he offered patting the cushion next to him

"Ally cat?!" My manager called out and I thanked him silently.

I didn't really want a job being a hostess but considering my Dads financial problems I had no other choice but to get a second job.

Standing next to my manager was a tall tanned blond man in a black suit who looked at me with slight distaste.

"Ally this is Mr Moon and he would like your company tonight" my manager informed leading us to a nearby table before walking back to the reception area.

"Would you like a drink Mr Moon?" I asked grabbing a bottle off of the bar and unscrewing it

"Why are you working here?" He asked, his hazel eyes locking mine in place "surely you can do better than selling your body?"

"I think that is my business to know and for you not to find out Mr Moon if you don't mind" I replied looking away

"Well that just leads me to guessing that you don't have any valuable talents to offer the world and your body is your only asset" He said looking around at the other girls.

I saw red and before I knew it I tipped the bottle of alcohol over him.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME SO WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE ME IN WHAT I CHOOSE TO DO WITH MY LIFE YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER ARSEHOLE" I screamed at him before running off into the changing rooms.

**Austin's POV**

I blinked through the alcohol pouring down my face and watched as Ally's dress whipped round the corner. I smiled to myself "_This will be fun_" I thought as the manager of the place started to flap around me.

Time skip

**Ally's POV**

I sighed again as I entered the building for Galaxy music industry, I had been fired after dumping alcohol over that idiot Mr Moon and refusing to apologise last night. As I sat down at my desk Trish walked over to me.

"So I'm guessing you got dumped last night or stood up?" she asked, fiddling with the pens and pencils on my desk

"No why?" I asked

"Because you've been sighing more than a kid put on the naughty step" she replied opening the draws on my desk and finding my song book "Hey what's th-"

"Don't touch my book" I snapped grabbing it back and placing it in my bag

"Miss Dawson?" Kira Star the daughter of the head of the company walked up to me

"Yes?"

"Mr Star would like to see you in his office immediately" Kira said before returning to her office

I sighed again before standing up and walking to Mr Star's office.

"Mr Star you wanted to see me" I said as I pushed open the door

"Ah yes Miss Dawson I have a proposal for you or rather my associate does" Mr Star said waving his and towards a figure behind me.

I turned round and found myself face to face with the all too familiar tall tanned blond Mr Moon.

"Miss Dawson I would like you to meet Austin Moon" Mr Star said as I just stood there speechless.

"_Mr Moon was the business associate of my boss and I poured alcohol all over him last night, I am so fired_" I screamed internally

"Thank you Jimmy but can I ask you to leave the office for a few minutes while I talk to Miss Dawson in private" Austin Moon asked

"Certainly, Kira said she wanted a word with me" Mr Star said as he left

Austin turned to me his hazel eyes once again locking mine into place.

"Miss Dawson, Ally, will you marry me?" He asked his eyes staring right into mine.

* * *

**Hi my wonderful followers and to those who have clicked on this story. I hope you like this as I am basing this off of a manga called "Hapi Mari" (google it if you enjoy smut and comedy romance mangas) also I have aged up the characters so Austin is 26 and Ally is 24 and if you want more information on how I've altered the characters and everything then follow the story (hands out virtual cookies to those who do) but I hope you enjoy this story :3**


	2. Deals and kisses

**Ally's POV**

"WHAT?!" I shouted "Y-you want me to marry you why"

Austin sighed "I'm not marrying you because I like you in anyway, I'm only marrying you to become head of my family so I can own Galaxy Music studios and I don't want to be stuck with some clingy woman who refuses to leave"

"Wait don't you need to produce an heir to become head of your family?" I asked

"No I just need to make people believe I produce an heir by marrying someone" Austin answered

"So you're just marrying me to get what you want then you're going to dump me on my arse without a second thought, well I'm sorry but I have enough problems in my life so I don't need everyone seeing I also have a failed marriage on top of it" I said stalking towards the door.

"I'll pay your family's bills" Austin said just as I was about to leave

"What?" I asked faintly, turning around

"Your Dad owes the bank ten grand plus interest due to a loan he took out for the music shop he runs and due to its lack of interest in the public he can't make the money back, so if you marry me and I successfully become head of my family I will pay off your Dad's debt" Austin replied, stepping towards me and handing me a piece of paper, a marriage licence with his details filled in "just consider it and I will follow up on your answer tomorrow" he reached for the door knob.

"But I haven't had my first kiss yet so how could I even consider marrying someone yet?" I asked before realising what I said

"You've never been kissed?!" Austin asked, turning towards me

"Well it just sort of didn't happen as I've never really met a guy I liked enough" I answered looking down as my cheeks heated up

"Well I'll sort that" Austin said grabbing me and forcing my face upwards as he roughly placed his lips on mine before I could protest.

**Austin's POV**

"You've never been kissed?!" I replied, shocked that such a delicate beauty such as Ally Dawson had never experienced her first kiss.

"Well it just sort of didn't happen as I've never really met a guy I liked enough" she replied, looking down as her porcelain cheeks flushed pink.

"Well I'll sort that" I said pulling her quickly towards me and placing my lips on her small cherry red ones before she could pull away.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a while to update I've been busy with Uni exams. But here it is the second chapter. I was only gonna make Ally a virgin in just sex but it seemed more fun to make her a virgin in relationships completely plus if Austin is such a rich guy then he's gonna have loads of women at his finger tips willing to do anything where as Ally isn't going to be as they are her first times.**

**Hope you enjoy this story and here is virtual cookies and cake for all the reviews and follows.**


End file.
